Emerald and Amber
by Rose Kneazle
Summary: DH spoilers. What really happened when the two eyes met? This is an additional scence from The Agenda Chapter 4. Oneshot!


**Emerald and Amber**

_Warning: DH spoilers_

_Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine_

* * *

This is an additional scence from **_The Agenda Chapter 4 _**so I would advice you to read **_The Meeting of Utmost Importance_** then**_ The Agenda_** then this. Oneshot!

* * *

NB: The text in Italics is all mine from **_The Agenda_**.

* * *

What really happened when the two eyes met! 

_Harry looked down at the child who had just been deposited on his lap. At the same time, the said infant psychically felt the gaze and looked up. Emerald melted into Amber. To an outsider it would seem that the two were silently communicating – no words were needed to express themselves. It could have been leglimens or occulmency but in truth it was neither. They were both inquisitive by nature and were admiring the detail. _

Harry stared into the deep amber eyes that were presented to him and was surprised to notice how similar they looked to Remus'. There were tiny specks of brown floating around in them without a care in the world. If only. If only Teddy could grow up with his father, grow up and find out what a great man he really was. He would learn to respect his dad and grow away from the old age prejudices that many held. Perhaps one day, little Teddy would even prove to people what life was really like as the son of a werewolf – he would show them that there was no danger. He may even find a cure to the lynthcory, find a way that Remus could live in peace. The potion or charm could suppress his animalistic urges during his transformation, render the beast harmless. Stability would then be provided.

With a little luck, the grizzly bear won't inherit all of Tonks' personality, it would be a true disaster if he was just as clumsy. A tad bit of clumsiness and being a klutz would be fine – he wouldn't want that trait to be lost. It was one of the few things that had made Tonks truly Tonks. It had made her unique causing her to stand out further from the crowd. Harry could imagine all of Ginny's prized furniture and antique heirlooms being destroyed. When he said antique he meant old but not quite that old. The items hadn't exactly been in the family for centuries. Her mother's vase which the matriarch had bought a few weeks after Bill's birth and been handed to the Potters on their wedding day as a sentimental gift. Harry had found it slightly odd that they had received it for he had thought that the eldest Weasley was sure to want it. Dear god, Gin would go mental if that was ever broken. She cherished it dearly which was surprising considering she had never been materialistic.

The little critter would have the environment of a real family – both parents and maybe in a few years time with a sibling or two. Tonks would be delighted to have another child. Perhaps a little girl this time: one that she could spoil and do girly things with, but teach her to be a tomboy at the same time. A little girl, maybe she'd have pink pigtails and she'd wear blue dungarees on top of a pale lilac tee-shirt, a smudge of dirt of her cheek, and glittering blue eyes. A cheeky grin would be ever present. Remus would spoil the little girl as much as possibly – at first he would more than likely be weary – his confidence would be lacking and somewhat desired but he would love her without a doubt. He would love them all.

Tonks would help her little ones to get to grips with their abilities; showing and aiding them change their appearances. It would be their outlet into individuality.

The children would get on fantastically – be glued to the hip and play hapless pranks on all the family – extended included. The Potters' and Weasleys'would not be exempt from the mischief. Flour bags on top of the kitchen door and wellies filled with custard would be just a few to name. Harry would go around to the Lupin's every few weekends and join the fun all the time. He would be the doting godfather – the friendly uncle that Teddy would look for. He would convince both Tonks and Remus to buy the children's firebolt and chase after the flying metamorphous while his parents watched in mixed delight and horror. When he and Ginny finally had children, all of them would play together. Teddy Lupin would be the team leader of course, being the eldest automatically gave him the right, and he would protect and lead his group into all sorts of chaos. He would look out for the younger ones as they started Hogwarts in the years following him. All the children would look up to him, turn to him for advice that they couldn't ask their parents and each and every one of them would fiercely defend him. The big brother that loved everybody and that was loved by everybody: that would be Teddy Lupin.

_After a few more moments of absent-mindedly staring, Teddy broke away, grumbling to himself. _

* * *

I hope you all enjoy this. It was fun to write and was an idea whihc I had when I wrote the Chapter 4 in**_ The Agenda_** but it didn't quite fit into the story. So i've made it into a one-shot. It is good? Is it bad? All comments are appreciated. 


End file.
